


New Rules

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dean Loves Being Punished, Forced Orgasm, Is he though, M/M, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Sam Punishes Dean, Sam Thinks He’s In Charge, Slut Shaming, Wincest - Freeform, ball slapping, forced chasity, unsafe kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam was tired of watching Dean hook up.So he decided to do something about it.





	New Rules

Everyone had a breaking point, and Sam was no exception.

He was glad that Dean was gone most of the day; first to interview the two brothers who’d seen the Martinez guy while they were fishing in the creek, had watched him go under and never come back up.

Then they needed some food for a couple of days, the time they thought it’d take them to wrap up this hunt.

And then, as if to further prove he deserved what would be waiting for him when he got back, Dean went out drinking and to look for a welcome hole to sink his dick into.

But it was all time, and Sam used it to calm himself down, to plan, and to implement.

By the time Dean came back around two in the morning, Sam was chill and prepared, and Dean had no idea what was waiting on him.

++

The cock ring went on first, Dean whining and fighting, but Sam was calm as he explained. Dean liked to get hard, to get turned on, then Sam was going to make sure he stayed that way.

He ignored Dean’s brattish attempt at protesting, claiming he was scared his dick would die due to lack of circulation.

Sam was able to slip the tip of his pinky between Dean’s dick and the tight band twisted around the base, and his balls.

He had ample room for safety, and if his dick did end up swollen and dark, well, whose fault was that?

++

After about two days, Dean accepted that the cock ring was staying on until he was good, until Sam could trust him not to be going around like a dog sniffing after bitches in heat.

The thought of it, of Dean going to the bar, speaking to witnesses, going to the toilet, like that, was such an immense turn on that Sam had to find the odd moment here or there to whip his pants down and jerk himself off fast.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realised it wasn’t enough.

Dean could still touch, he could still pleasure himself, though he’d certainly have to work at it.

All Sam had managed to do was make sure Dean kept his dick out of other people, because even he couldn’t put an uncreepy spin on his dick being cinched tight in a cock ring because his brother put it on him.

Dean deserved more than that, and Sam was going to make sure he got it.

++

The first time he put Dean in full chastity, he had to tie him down first.

Dean fought and swore, spat and kicked and threatened, but Sam was well used to his behaviour by then, and he kept his mind on the job.

He’d sourced the cock cage online, subtly measuring Dean while he slept, and sure enough the device was a perfect fit.

Sam locked it in place, and put the key on a chain around his neck.

“You can get access back if you earn it,” he said, and slapped Dean’s balls when his brother protested.

Maybe now Dean would learn his lesson.

++

Or maybe not, as it happened. 

He got fed up listening to Dean complain, about the enforced chasity, about not being able to pee unless Sam was there to help, about not being able to come.

Fine, Sam thought, and shoved his brother down onto the bed, on his stomach, and then he used his belt to tie Dean’s wrists behind his back.

He’d been holding the butt plug for a special occasion but tonight would do, and he barely fingered Dean at all before he was shoving the slick toy inside.

Dean bucked and snarled and did everything he could to stop Sam, to push it out, but Sam was inexorable and before long the plug was seated firm and deep in Dean’s ass.

Sam sat back, watched him struggle, watched him try to push inch after huge inch of it out.

It didn’t matter. Sam had inflated it, so until he (no pun intended) _pulled_ the plug, it was staying where it was, nestled deep in Dean’s ass.

Watching Dean struggle and moan and writhe on the bed as Sam held a vibe against the plug, and then ran it across his nipples, was as good a form of entertainment as he’d had in ages.

Dean came, eventually, though he wasn’t sure if his brother thought it was worth it.

Regardless, Sam did, and if Dean kept dallying across the line, well, he had many more ways to show him just how naughty he’d been.

And when he saw the sly, satisfied grin on Dean’s face every time Sam had to remind him of how things worked, he knew he’d just have to be more inventive next time around.


End file.
